


试试看这条link能待多久

by Earsss



Category: non - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earsss/pseuds/Earsss
Summary: 贴点旧文





	试试看这条link能待多久

月亮是正方形的，  
星星藏在云后像是消失不见。

茶杯倒扣在碟子上，  
却无意识间蓄满滴滴泪珠。

我不爱你  
非死亡不能将我们分离。


End file.
